Un besoin primaire
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Vieille fic sorti de mon placard donc ne pas tenir compte du style. Un classic, Severus bois une potion qui s'avère être une blague et se fait prendre à tomber amoureux.


Quelque part dans le gigantesque château que constituait Poudlard, trois étudiants discutaient la douce vengeance envers un certain professeur qui les haïssait. Oh bien entendu ils avaient pourtant l'habitude, mais ce dit professeur, Severus Snape de surcroît, avait dépassé les bornes selon eux en obligeant Harry et Ron à réciter les ingrédients d'une potion qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas, à haute voix et ce, devant toutes les maisons dans la grande salle. Alors voilà, ils avaient... Ou plutôt Georges leur proposa une mixture qui allait les aider à avoir leur vengeance...

-Non seulement quand il la boira il tombera excessivement amoureux de la première personne qu'il verra, mais il croira ne pas pouvoir vivre sans cette personne! Il devra absolument avoir cette personne pour lui sur le coup, sans attendre, il sera perdu, désespéré hahahaha! Expliqua Georges à Harry et Ron qui en bavaient déjà de plaisir.

-Nous devons nous organiser pour que la pire personne, celle qu'il déteste le plus, passe par là à ce moment et qu'il la voit! Alors il ne pourra rien faire d'autre que d'en tomber éperdument amoureux, ce qui créera instantanément un besoin de... Et bien oui, de s'accoupler... Ce qu'on va se marrer! Lança Ron.

-Au fait, tu sais combien longs sont les effets? Demanda Harry en regardant le petit flacon fermé entre ses doigts.

-Non en fait je n'ai même pas la moindre idée de la longueur de ses effets, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va se marrer! Répéta Georges.

-Qui pourrions nous trouver? Fit Ron tout énervé.

-Hmmm... J'en sais vraiment rien... Qui déteste-t-il le plus? Ajouta George.

Ron et Georges se tournèrent face à Harry...

-Oubliez ça les gars!

-Non, je sais c'est juste une blague! Rit Ron.

-OH Je sais! S'exclama Harry.

-Quoi... Qui? S'empressa de demander Ron les yeux grand ouverts.

-Malfoy!

-Mais il ne le déteste pas! Dit Georges.

-On s'en branle, imagines Malfoy aux prises avec Snape qui lui cour après parce que « Oh comme je t'aime Draco! ». Et ils partirent tous à rire aux éclats!

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire Harry? Demanda Ron.

-Oui... Et c'est parti! On se retrouve tout à l'heure je me charge de trouver Malfoy et de l'attirer ici! Dit Harry en partant à la course vers les cachots, espérant y trouver un Draco Malfoy en train de flâner dans les corridors.

Ron et Georges le regardèrent partir et se rappelèrent mutuellement leur mission commune : Arriver à donner cette potion au professeur Snape et s'arranger pour qu'il la goûte et là s'arrêtait leur mission, le reste reposait sur les épaules d'Harry, qui devait faire entrer Malfoy dans le bureau de Snape afin qu'il le voit et en tombe amoureux d'une façon qui dépasserait l'entendement. Ça allait être marrant en effet.

-Qui est-ce? Fit la vois de Snape derrière sa porte, il n'aimait pas ouvrir sans savoir qui était là.

-Vas-y Ron! Chuchota Georges depuis sa cachette au coin du corridor.

-Heu... Professeur Snape... J'ai besoin de votre avis sur ma potion, c'est important.

-Entrez. Fit l'enseignant sèchement.

Avant même que Snape ne lui dise de sortir en le voyant, Ron commença son récit, son piège...

-J'ai fait cette potion pour me rattraper et je l'ai réussie à cent pour cent, j'en suis très fier!

-Ah bon? Montrez-moi donc ça... Quelle est la potion en question? L'interrogea Snape en saisissant la fiole de verre.

-Oh une simple potion qui fait sourire, mais je l'ai réussie! Dit Ron fièrement.

-J'en doute. Elle n'est pas d'une couleur jaune...

Snape savait que même si la potion était parfaitement réussie, il ne rirait pas, il savait exactement comment se comporter pour ne pas rire même si on le forçait.

-J'en suis certain, je pari même 30 points à Gryffondor que j'ai raison! Ajouta Ron, un peu nerveux.

-Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même... Si je sourie, vous aurez les points que vous méritez et si je ne sourie pas, vous perdrez 30 points! Affirma Snape en retirant le bouchon de liège qui aidait à contenir le liquide transparent, légèrement rosé.

Ron eut toute la misère du monde à se retenir de rire pendant que Snape avalait la potion... Au complet! Quand il eut fini de la boire, Ron regarda Georges et ce dernier lui fit un signe positif... Tout deux partirent à courir et Ron pour sortir du bureau et referma la porte derrière lui, remontant les marches le plus vite possible pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Ils croisèrent Harry et Malfoy qui eux, descendaient vers les cachots sans avoir l'air de s'entendre à merveille...

-Pourquoi t'aurait-il demandé à toi de me faire le message qu'il voulait me voir? Fit Malfoy avec colère.

-J'en sais rien, je passais simplement par là! Répondit Harry.

Arrivés à la porte du professeur, Harry frappa lui-même puisque Malfoy refusait de toucher la même porte qu'Harry et ils attendirent.

-SALES PETIT IDIOT JE VAIS VOUS... Mais la voix de Snape se figea quand il vit un différent garçon que celui qui était venu précédemment.

Harry prit ses jambes à son cou sur le champs, il ne voulait pas rester là pour que Malfoy l'accuse tout de suite, il voulait s'amuser un peu lui aussi et par le fait même ne pas être celui que Snape allait voir en premier.

i...i...i...i...i...i..i...i...i...i...i...i...i..i..i....i

-Merlin!

-Merlin!

-Merlin! Répéta Snape, haletant, le dos contre sa porte qu'il venait de refermer subitement.

Son cœur battait si fort. Ses sens étaient si aiguisés d'un seul coup. Son air était si absent et son désir si grand, comme ça pour aucune raison, comme venant de nulle part il venait de tomber amoureux de lui... L'homme avait si chaud c'était irréel, ce besoin soudain de le revoir immédiatement, à la seconde qui suivait, obligatoirement parce qu'il se sentait mal de ne pas le voir ou l'avoir près de lui. Il sentait qu'il ne survivrait pas sans lui... Toute cette sueur dépensée à essayer de trouver le moyen d'être avec lui, tout de suite, maintenant et pas après, en quelques secondes. Toujours haletant et presque hors de son propre contrôle, il se frotta à sa porte avec son dos, devant absolument accomplir ces gestes érotiques à la pensée de son visage, incapable de résister à l'appel de son amour si violent et si cruel... Il se mit à gémir face à sa porte fermée, tout contre elle il griffa le haut de sa porte et descendit lentement en frôlant son visage sur le bois massif, contournant la poignée de cette porte lentement avec ses doigts... Un animal, rien de plus, rien de moins... Severus avait ce besoin impératif de se frôler à lui, de l'exciter au plus haut point sans jamais s'arrêter, voir son visage se tordre de plaisir et se sentir lui-même en train de gémir à son toucher... Ses yeux roulaient vers le haut tellement il gémissait de besoin. Tout son corps était brûlant, bouillonnant de sexe pur et dur, ne demandant qu'à être nourrit de ce plaisir primitif. Snape passait ses mains sur le tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine tout en se frottant sur sa porte, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre ouverte, sentant ses propres tétons durcis et appréhendant les douces caresses, morsures et coups de langues... Fallait qu'il les obtienne, fallait qu'il couche avec lui, fallait absolument le retrouver avant de devenir fou ou pire, de mourir. Car c'était comme si sa vie en dépendait, le toucher, le frôler, le faire crier et exploser dans sa bouche, en lui, sur lui... Partout. Déjà il pouvait s'imaginer les hanches qu'il allait saisir et tenir pendant qu'il le baiserait sauvagement, léchant son dos et jouant avec son sexe. Snape n'en pus plus, il faisait si chaud et il était tellement excité... Sa main se dépêcha d'aller dans son pantalon, il se toucha un peu, agaçant la douleur qui deviendrait bientôt plaisir. Il pensait à lui en se caressant lentement, continuant de se frotter à la porte de dos, les yeux fermés, montant et descendant sur ses jambes, extatique pour lui-même avec ses pensées.

Il avait un cours à donner dans vingt minutes...

i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i...i..i...i...i...i...i..i...i...i..i...

-Allez Malfoy, c'est toi le préfet, c'est toi qui va chercher le prof! S'écrièrent les élèves qui attendaient Snape pour leur cours.

Pas comme s'ils voulaient ce cours, mais les points comptaient quand même!

-Je n'entre pas là, il nous l'a bien tous défendu. Répondit Malfoy.

Harry riait en cachette, mais Draco le vit et ne pus s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

-Toi! Vas-y si tu es si malin que ça! T'as tellement peur de lui que tu t'es sauvé en le voyant hier! Cracha-t-il à Harry.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Malfoy... Mais gare à toi je t'averti... Le professeur Snape à comme un léger problème que seul toi peut régler... Dit Harry en entrant dans les quartiers de Snape non pas sans être terrorisé.

Ron était tordu de rire, incapable de s'arrêter et Hermione se demandait bien ce qui pouvait autant le faire rire alors qu'Harry entrait dans l'antre du démoniaque Snape.

-T'inquiètes pas Hermione, tu vas tellement rire quand tu verras ça! Ce qu'on se marre déjà! Dommage que Georges ne soit pas là pour contempler les effets de son œuvre!

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore mijoté avec tes frères! Demanda-t-elle, découragée.

-REGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDE!!!!!!! Hurla de rire Ron en voyant Snape ressortir derrière Harry, faisant se retourner tous les élèves vers lui et Hermione.

-Arrêtes tu me gêne! Es-tu devenu fou ou quoi? Y'a rien! Fit-elle en pointant Snape.

-Quoi? Ça n'a pas marché? Se questionna Ron au bord de la déception.

Snape prit immédiatement place à son bureau et ne dit pas un mot et quand il faisait ça, les élèves savaient qu'ils fallait étudier les notes des précédents cours sans brocher, alors tous se mirent la tête dans les parchemins d'un coup... Sauf Ron et Harry.

-Tu lui as présenté Malfoy comme prévu? Chuchota Ron.

-Oui, je me suis sauvé tout de suite après, comme prévu. Répondit Harry en murmurant du coin de la bouche tout en observant Snape.

...Snape, de son côté, n'en menait vraiment pas large... Le voir de si près enfin sans pouvoir se laisser aller à son désir le plus fou... Il soufrait tellement qu'il se demandait si des élèves avaient remarqué son piètre état. Presque impossible, il avait envie de le manger tout cru, de lui dévorer les cuisses et de marteler son entrejambe... Il avait mal, tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir le toucher qu'il se leva brusquement, gémissant tout bas, puis reparti dans ses quartiers presque penché en avant pour résister à la tentation d'aller directement lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde. Avec difficulté il ouvrit sa porte, manquant trébucher dans ses robes. Il jeta un regard dans la classe puis disparu complètement.

-Ah mais ça fonctionne on dirait! S'en prit de joie Ron en souriant à Harry.

-Oui, c'est super marrant! Ria Harry.

-Je vais me cacher dans le corridor tout à l'heure pour voir s'il va attraper Malfoy! Affirma Harry tordu de rire à l'intérieur.

-Bonne idée!

Les élèves restèrent tout le cours malgré cela, ils savaient que Snape n'allait pas les laisser partir en temps normal, alors personne ne risqua une retenue. La fin du cours arriva et les élèves quittèrent en bavardant, comme toujours. Ron alla se cacher dans le corridor comme prévu et Harry boutonnait son sac puis se dirigea à l'avant de la classe pour sortir.

Mais Snape avait entendu la fin des cours et risqua une sortie pour voir s'il pouvait attraper l'objet de ses désirs avant de succomber.

-Potter... Potter... Fit une voix provenant de la porte entrebâillée des quartiers de Snape.

Harry se retourna et vit Snape dans l'encadrement de la porte, semblant pressé. Snape se retenait de ne pas l'agripper violemment pour en faire son esclave l'instant d'assouvir cette puissante demande qui provenait de son intérieur.

-On est pressé d'aller quelque part? Demanda le professeur en simulant le calme de toutes ses forces.

-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Mais approchez... L'invita Snape en ouvrant sa porte un peu plus grande, il commençait à trembler sous son désir qui menaçait d'exploser.

Harry s'avança vers Severus et les images de ce qu'il avait fait lui revinrent, tout à coup il n'avait plus envie d'avancer, Snape allait durement le réprimander pour une blague pareille! Il entra tout de même dans les quartiers, suivit de Snape qui referma la porte derrière eux si fort que le jeune étudiant sursauta.

-Écoutez profess...

-Oh oui... j'écouterai tout ce que tu auras à me dire, mais d'abord... Dit-il en passant sa main tremblante sur la joue d'Harry, s'empêchant de le pincer tellement son mal voulait se projeter ailleurs... –Mais d'abord... Ta peau... Sur ma peau... Ton... Snape lui saisit les hanches et les colla violemment aux siennes en un coup raide. –Sur mon...

Il lui prit les fesses dans ses mains et se frotta à lui sans se soucier de sa réaction, son membre frôlant sans arrêt celui d'Harry.

-Je... Commença Harry avant d'être rigoureusement poussé dos contre le mur de pierre et recouvert du corps de Snape qui gémit sans retenue avant de lui baiser le cou sans aucune classe. –Haa... Mais...

-Vous n'êtes pas amoureux de Malfoy? Fini par demander Harry en essayant de repousser l'homme de ses mains.

-Non, mais j'ai une envie redoutable de te franchir, là, tout de suite... Dit Snape en passant ses mains sous le chandail du Gryffondor bouche bée. –J'en ai mal... Tellement mal... Continua-t-il en ravageant la peau du cou d'Harry avec sa bouche, le poussant bien fort contre le mur pour l'écraser et bien le sentir contre lui. On entendais seulement les bruits de ses baisers démesurés et le son de ses soupirs désespérés.

Harry, bien qu'incrédule aux agissements de Snape, ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise et ne comprenait, à vrai dire, rien de tout ça.

-Laissez-m... Mais il fut stoppé par la bouche de Snape qui frôla la sienne, à peine, puis l'homme le regarda dans les yeux...

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas ?... Je te prendrai quand même, je ne peux pas faire autrement, sinon je ne me sentirai plus jamais bien de ma vie, j'en mourrai je le jure.

-Les effets passerons, arrêtez...

-D'ici à ce qu'ils passent, je ne peux faire autrement, je te l'ai dit... Je ne veux pas mourir de ne pas t'avoir eu pour moi seul.

Le professeur était en feu, incapable de se contrôler et il n'en était pas vraiment conscient parce que tout ce qui occupait son esprit était ce besoin intense de coucher avec Potter. Il lui enleva tout ses vêtement non pas sans difficulté car Harry luttait très fort et se déshabilla lui aussi avec presse et envie, impossible de s'arrêter. Goûter sa peau, la lécher, l'embrasser goulument et la faire frémir sous ses doigts tremblants de désir, rien que ça.

-Mais! Essaya Harry.

-Je t'ai vu d'abord, je te baise d'abord... Laisses-toi faire, ça ne fera pas mal.

Ron s'impatienta, alors pensant qu'Harry devait sûrement être en train de se faire engueuler comme personne et qu'il aurait sans aucun doute une retenue, il décida de ne pas attendre plus longtemps et s'en alla rejoindre son frère pour lui raconter la tournure des choses.

-Non... Pas ça... Fit Harry, nu comme un vers.

-La passion, rien que la passion... Quand les effets s'estomperont, tu goûteras à ma pire colère mon amour, mais pour l'instant, goûtes à mon meilleur amour, profites de mes mains et de ma langue, glisses ta langues contre la mienne et ne discute pas...

Alors que Severus empoigna le membre d'Harry, celui-ci la trouva froide et laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise que Snape interpréta comme un gémissement de désir. Il alla immédiatement s'introduire en Harry avec un doigt et le parcourait de baisers tous plus humides les uns que les autres. Après un moment il retourna Harry et accota son gros sexe dur entre ses fesses puis le tint fermement tout en continuant de se frotter incroyablement à lui.

-Oh oui... Gémis donc pendant que j'entre en toi pour me faire le plus grand des plaisirs, jouis avec moi quand j'atteindrai le sommet Potter. Montre moi ton expression quand j'entre, je veux la savourer, aller laisse-toi faire...

Le professeur lui retourna la tête et fit introduire ce sexe incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, admirant avec bonheur l'expression de douleur d'Harry. Rendu le plus loin qu'il pu entrer, il commença par bouger son bassin sans arrêt, agaçant constamment la prostate du jeune homme qui ne pu faire autrement que de jouir une première fois contre sa volonté.

-Déjà... Je savais que j'allais t'exciter, j'aime voir tout ceci descendre le long de ton ventre, tu m'excites tellement... Encore, encore.

Harry y prit soudainement un goût plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité... Se faire baiser par son professeur qui, sur le coup était en amour avec lui temporairement... Cette idée était indescente, cochonne et dénudée de classe... Un vrai film porno dégoulinant et ça, ça excitait Harry malgré lui. Il s'écarta les jambes le plus possible pour donner à Snape une vue épouvantablement excitante pendant qu'il commençait à aller et venir en lui de toute sa puissance d'homme.

-Oh oui, ça c'est bien, tu te laisse faire et j'aime ça... Encore et toujours plus de sexe, tu es serré, je viens... Je viens! Jouit Snape, mais il resta en Harry et continua de se déhancher sexuellement.

-Mmmm Professeur... C'est bon quand vous bougez en moi comme ça...

-Je n'arrête pas, j'ai encore envie d'éjaculer en toi, de t'entendre hurler que c'est bon et que tu en veux plus, toujours plus de cette indescence si jouissive...

Snape lui saisit le sexe et le masturba pendant qu'il recommençait ses mouvement à l'intérieur sans ressortir... Harry se sentait devenir fou, c'était tellement bon, il allait bientôt encore se laisser aller... Severus y alla tellement profondément qu'il percuta la prostate d'Harry d'une manière unique, ce qui, oui, le fit hurler. Avant qu'il ne vienne encore, Snape se retira et la plaça dans la bouche du jeune homme pour prendre tout du jeune homme, lui prennant le tête pour le guider comme il le voulait.

-J'en peux plus AHHH! C'est tellement bon! Hurla enfin Harry qui vint sans attendre sur le sol, à genoux devant Snape pendant qu'il la reprit dans sa bouche.

Ce dernier releva Harry et le plaqua au mur.

-Je veux encore, encore et encore être en toi j'en ai une envie démesurée. Ajouta-t-il avant de donner un grand coup jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'étudiant en plein extase.

Snape le souleva dans les airs, collé au mur et le martelait si fort qu'il eut le temps d'éjaculer deux autres fois en lui... Finalement il se crut rassasié.

-Tu es un petit pervers, rien que ça et j'adore te faire crier. Dit Snape en terminant de lécher Harry dans le cou. -Mais maintenant pars avant que je ne décide de te garder la nuit entière pour te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter avant de tomber dans les pommes, j'en suis capable, je le ferai si tu ne pars pas à l'instant.

Harry était déjà loin dans les corridors et avait eut le temps de rentrer au dortoir voir Ron pour lui confirmer la 'retenue'...

Snape, en train de 'dégriser' de la potion commençait à reprendre ses esprits et se regarda, nu, plein de ce liquide du sexe sur lui et sourit... Quelqu'un allait lui payer ça, très cher.

-J'ai trouvé l'amant parfait par contre...

FIN


End file.
